


Nest

by quantumducky



Series: Holiday Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, the rating is for their vocabulary lol, this ship doesnt have to be angsty you guys are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Two snarky assholes make a blanket nest and kiss in it.Written for prompt #8 on the "Holiday Month" prompt list by @sanderssidescelebrations on tumblr.





	Nest

Virgil was minding his own business on the couch, headphones on and eyes closed, when he suddenly found himself suffocating under what felt like the entire contents of a linen closet.  He struggled to the surface and glared at his boyfriend, who was smiling innocently as if he hadn’t just attempted murder.  “The hell, D?”

“Y’know,” Derek shrugged.  He leaned on the back of the couch, then let himself slide over it, depositing himself in Virgil’s lap with no more care than he had the blankets.  “We haven’t made a nest in a while.”

“You know you have the worst pretending-to-be-casual act I’ve ever seen?”

“I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.”

“If you wanted a blanket nest you could’ve just said so instead of trying to kill me.”  Virgil shoved him off onto the floor, followed by all the blankets, and then fell on top of him.  “Like, how would you like it if I did that?  Not great, right?”

“Actually I love this,” he claimed, extremely muffled.  “It’s very comfortable.  I thought you would love it too, you see, that’s why I dumped the blankets on you, this has all been a huge misunderstanding.”

“Oh!  Well, in _that_ case, I guess I’ll just settle in, stay right here for a while.  You know, to make up for getting mad at you when you were just trying to be nice.”  Virgil leaned back and smirked.

“That’s… fine,” Derek said miserably, accepting death.

Virgil gave it a few seconds before finally rolling away and helping him unbury himself.  His hair was a disaster after that, which in Virgil’s opinion was what he deserved.

“Asshole.”

“You’re the one that chose to live with me.”

They looked at each other for a moment and both started laughing.

“We can’t just be normal human beings for like _five minutes-”_

“Oh, you love it.”

Virgil threw a couch pillow at him and calmed himself down.  “Alright.  Let’s make this nest already.”

They would both admit they were not very good at a lot of things, but if there was anything they _did_ know how to do, it was this.  It just figured they’d have a skill that would never be relevant to anything whatsoever, but the point still stood that they constructed some killer blanket nests.  The process might have gone smoother if they didn’t instinctively make everything more difficult for each other (“Hey, can you hand me-” “Nope.”), but eventually, all the blankets in the house were arranged atop a pile of every pillow and couch cushion they had, and it was _amazingly_ cozy.  Especially since it was right next to the heater.  Yes, there was that little “possibility of catching on fire” thing to worry about, but honestly, if they were going to die this wasn’t a terrible way to go.  Virgil flopped down in the nest as soon as it was finished, then fought with Derek for the spot closer to the heater and lost.  It wasn’t like he cared all that much, though, because the important part was having his boyfriend to cuddle with.

“Virgil.”  Derek interrupted his thoughts, which was probably for the best, really, since they’d been about to get sappy and embarrassing.  There was something in his voice that said he was about to be a little shit again.

Virgil sighed and buried his head further into the other’s shoulder.  “What?”

“Look up.”

He did.  “Babe… Seriously?”  It seemed their blanket nest had _totally by accident_ ended up positioned right underneath the mistletoe Virgil put up last week for the irony.  You know, because _they_ weren’t the kind of mushy couple who would do something like that, so doing it anyway was funny.  Definitely nothing to do with wanting more excuses to kiss his boyfriend or anything like that.

Derek made an extremely ineffective attempt to hide how pleased with himself he was, which mostly involved ducking his face into the blankets and just making it way more obvious.  “Looks like we have no choice.  As much as it pains me to have to-”

Virgil didn’t even let him get started on the stupid teasing monologue he was probably about to do, grabbing his face before he could go on and kissing him breathless.

“There.  Satisfied?”

Derek blinked up at him, dazed- he’d been propped on his elbow until _that_ happened and he forgot how to balance.  “Absolutely not,” he said fervently as soon as he could say _anything._   “You’re going to have to do that again, I’m afraid.”

“That one didn’t count?” Virgil teased.  “What, did I do it wrong or something?”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me again.”

And Virgil did- quite a few more times, in fact- and neither of them left the nest until they woke up in it the next morning.  And if one or the other of them woke up first, and laid there admiring his sleeping boyfriend like some lovestruck idiot, well, no one needed to know.


End file.
